comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-21 - The End to a Good Thing.
It hand been a nice quiet evening for Jess and Hank. It was one of the few time they got to go out together in the last little bit with things going in different directions. Dinner was finished and the conversation had been light and friendly but it was easy to tell they both had something on their minds. Hank's sippng a bear and nibbling at a garlic knot. Jessica leans back in her chair slightly, hand on her stomach as if to say she's stuffed. She's wearing a black dress, simple but elegant, a houndstooth jacket hangs off the back of her chair. She tucks a errant lock of hair behind her ear, fiddling with the napkin in her lap. "It was just as good as I remember it being. It's been a long while," she says, taking a sip of the beer in front of her. Beast nods, "It has been." He says quietly, "I'm glad you called, I've miss you. I've been buried in my lab a bit. I didn't even know you were in town." Jessica smirks, taking another swig of beer. "Not surprised, on either account, Hank. I've been so busy I can't even remember the last time I spent any amount of substantial time in New York City. Hell, the Earth, if I should get technical." She sniffs and tilts her head back loosing a sigh. "It isn't fair to you, you know... You're too good to me, for me even. I am no more than a distraction to you, if we are to be honest." Beast sighs and frowns, " You're not a distraction, you're a great person and I'm lucky. Your smart, your clever, your georgous, and you get most my refernces. You're perfect..." Then he sighs, "But your work, your never around and I don't know what I'm doing these days. The Avengers don't need me. They got a Biochemist and they seem to have came together and rallyed." Jessica at least has the decency to blush, albeit lightly. "You're too kind, as always, Hank." She smiles lightly. "I agree, though. I'm not here enough for you. I'm a lone ranger for a reason," she smirks. "You've been incredible, but it is not fair to you. It just isn't right. I don't like you feeling that you're stuck in a place because of me. You need to do your own thing." She nods and leans forward. As for the Avengers... my relationship with them is tentative and fickle. We're like an on again off again relationship. Sometimes I have undying love for the Avengers, others, I... I can't be happy for them. Things are crazy. I just hope you don't hate me." Jessica frowns, lowering her eyes to the beer bottle on the table. Beast sighs, "And you feel like you have to come back to me, I'm holding you back with your thing." He leans over the table his blue furry hand reaching up to lift her chin up. "You'll say, we've got nothin' in common, No common ground to start from, And we're falling apart, You'll say, the world has come between us, Our lives have come between us. But we still got Breakfast at Tiffany's and that's the one thing we got." He paraphrased the song left the parts about not caring out. He knew she did. He leans forward to give her a kiss. It's a quick brush of the lips. "Good bye Jess. You'll always mean more to me than you know." Then he rises to leave. "I do," she says solemnly. "You're not one to just... leave for long periods of time. You need more stability." She smiles crookedly when he paraphrases the song. "Indeed, darling. We do." She accepts his kiss, small as it was and nods, taking a deep ragged breath. "Farewell, Hank. We should always remain friends, right? I couldn't stand it if we never spoke again." She doesn't stand however, she seems to be pinned down in her chair. Beast stops at the door, "Your two awesome of a lady to not remain friends with. If you need call me. If you need a safe harbor, If I can I'll be there." He gives her a bitter sweet smile and then he steps out of the door and is gone. Jessica nods once more. "The same for you, Hank," she says as he leaves. She waits until he has left before removing herself from her seat and heads back home.